


Underneath the table

by lawismyname



Series: The Apple of their eyes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Mike, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota Eren Yeager, child eren, hinted Levi/Eren - Freeform, jealous eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: No one was allowed to replace his mommy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! A very early Christmas gift to Eren shippers here! Haha, I can't seem to stop writing shota Eren , I do hope you'll forgive me for neglecting my other fics and excuse my horrible writing. I still had no beta, so yeah..  
> Anyways, this has incest and pedophilia so be guided. Don't read if you no like it, and please no mean comments. Thank you!

It was the night before Christmas, and the house was fully packed with family members from each side. The children were upstairs playing inside the entertainment room, showcasing their opened gifts and some were receiving new ones from their aunts and uncles. His big brother, Levi, was in the living room, reluctantly accepting gifts, hugs and politely declining kisses from the grown ups that greeted him a happy birthday.

  
Eren only snickered as he watched the disinterested male handle the unwanted attention with a calm and patient disposition. Eren knew that there's nothing more better than his gift that would be given tonight. The little boy was sure that his big brother would enjoy it lavishly and love every second of it.

  
His small body eased through the crowd, enthusiastically pecking cheeks and hugging the people who acknowledged him than the hot gossips and food on the tables. Eren especially gave his uncle Marco a kiss on the lips, since he was a special person besides being his mommy's youngest brother. It kinda made him sad, considering that his mommy wasn't with them anymore. But Eren didn't let it get to him, after all he still have his big brother and daddy and all his cousins that lived just next door.  
Suddenly a thought popped up into his mind, he has yet to greet his Daddy a Merry Christmas since he was busy taking care of the guests, and Eren kinda slept in this morning after a night of video games with his big brother and his daddy had been busy preparing to tonight's occassion. He scourged through the crowd, peering his head from side to side until he saw his daddy on the dinning table talking to a blond woman dressed in what Eren thought to be a skimpy dress since it showed some of her breasts.

  
It angered Eren. No one was supposed to replace his mommy, she's the only woman for his daddy and that's why he has to distract him so to keep his attention on him. He was his mommy's after all.

  
Eren was very thankful of the table cloth that reached the floor since it concealed what's underneath the table. With his quick and stealthy dash, he got under the wooden structure unnoticed, stifling a giggle as he crawled carefully toward his daddy's place.

  
The surprised jolt of Mike's legs coaxed a mischievous grin on his red plump lips when reached out his hand quietly, unzipping the pants and rubbing his small palms on top of his daddy's sex, petting it until it hardened and strained the white material of his daddy's briefs.

  
He pulled the impressive member out, placing his deft little fingers around the base and stroked.

  
A soft hand fumbled to touch his baby cheeks, and the caress it gave only encouraged Eren now that he had his daddy's attention. Inching closer, he spread the strong legs apart so to place himself in between. He kissed the tip, his pink tongue licking the slit of crown then down to the base, tracing the bulging veins as he proceeded. He received a subtle thrust and he bravely took in the large head and sank his mouth, swallowing what his pretty mouth could handle. The flavor of precum tainted his taste buds as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. He alternately changed courses from sucking and licking the wet head then stroking and fondling the balls.

  
The hand was back again, this time asking him to finish and he determinedly wrapped his warm wet cavern and swallowed down to the hilt, humming silently and letting the hand aid him with his movements.

  
A sting ran through his scalp as the grip on his hair tightened, a warm gush of his daddy's milk filled his mouth and he swallowed it happily, gratifyingly, giving it a last suck at the tip before putting it back on its confines.

  
This time he deliberately slipped out of the table, inching through between the adults' seat, a triumphant smile as he turned to the woman who seemed surprised of his sudden intrusion. He climbed his daddy's lap, saying next to his ear,

  
" Merry Christmas daddy, I love you!"

  
With that he left to join his little cousins but not before bestowing a heartfelt kiss on his daddy's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another with how it all started. But more of this series would involve Eren being paired by all. Especially Erwin and Armin. Lol! Hahaha until the next time!  
> ˎ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
